


喵喵嗷嗚汪汪汪1

by piggy61235



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235





	喵喵嗷嗚汪汪汪1

撐到婚宴結束，赫宰卸下服裝首飾就昏睡過去。東海自責自己沒有更早讓赫宰離席，致詞時牽著他的手就感覺到體溫升高得快，可發燒的人通常有些亢奮，尤其赫宰又有些好強，外表看上去神采奕奕，甚至還能對東海開些玩笑。結果就順著他的意，兩人一起接待賓客們至最終送客。

醫生診斷後留下藥品離開，僕役們也依照赫宰的要求，幫忙自己脫下並整理好繁複的婚宴傳統服飾後也離開他們的新房。東海明白，接下來的生活中，他和赫宰將一直接受來自外界對於他倆領導力的檢視，不服者、伺機奪權者永遠覬覦他們，能夠信任的部屬還不多，暫時得慎重提防。此外，也是因為他和赫宰在普通人類社會生活久了，享受著輕鬆自在的生活，至少在自己家裡想要保有這樣的時光。  
赫宰這段時間準備結婚耗費不少心神，為了不讓身體狀況給人做文章，過度解讀成體弱多病，東海當然選擇不張揚。  
婚宴是東海第一次以狼王的身分公開行事，從此後他負責對外，而原本是外族的赫宰，則主事狼群間的內政，首次公開場合，赫宰進退得宜，舉止高貴穩當，說得了民心恐怕尚早，但幾方勢力暫且不敢輕舉妄動是實話。  
東海知道赫宰幫助自己多少，也知道他原本有更多其他的，更輕鬆自在的選擇。

既然如此，他得好好照顧赫宰，他何其幸運能得到的，此生唯一的伴侶。

剛服下藥，赫宰抓緊被子，蓋好毛毯後東海隔著被單摟住他，又將手覆在他泛白的指節上握緊。  
還是好冷，赫宰全身輕顫，咬牙呻吟，東海看著擔憂不已。

 

幾小時後，赫宰在一片蓬鬆厚毛間甦醒，大多為純白，背脊上的毛則是大片的銀灰色。  
「赫啊，你還好嗎。」  
那是赫宰看過最溫柔的狼的眼神，東海用鼻尖蹭過他嘴唇。  
試著出聲告訴東海覺得現在算好一些了，赫宰這才注意到自己喉嚨乾得不像話，坐起身來拿起床頭櫃的水喝的同時發現自己正一絲不掛。  
「你昨天虛弱得變回小貓好幾次。」東海每次提到赫宰的真身，都喊他小貓。赫宰雖然不樂意，但無論以主觀標準（東海身為雪狼的角度），或是客觀標準（與年齡和能力無關，但出於某種未知原因，赫宰的真身是仍是幼年的美國短毛貓）東海並沒說錯。  
「喔是嗎。」喝完水，赫宰重新抱住狼丈夫的脖子躺下，東海毛茸茸的尾八圈住他的腿，身子也湊上來將他確實蓋暖來。  
「晚上好幾次暈著，一下子就滾出我懷裡了。」  
「這樣啊…」赫宰聽著，似乎真有點模糊的印象，他蠻不經心的揉著東海下八的毛，那裡尤其蓬鬆柔軟。  
「那你是怎麼把我撿回來的？」  
「………」  
「又是」  
東海像是知道赫宰大概要罵人了，怯怯地縮了一下。  
「張口，從脖子後方把我叼起來？」  
「……」  
「李東海！」  
赫宰捶了下雪狼的胸前，往側方一滾想離開，可立刻被擔憂他著涼的丈夫用四肢緊緊鎖住。赫宰喊著放開，但不容易，人類的樣子時他比東海高一點，但當東海回到真身，是隻兩公尺的雪狼。  
「不是已經提醒很多次了，不要用像對小孩子一樣的方式把我舉起來。」赫宰埋怨，身體頑強的反抗著。  
「赫對我來說從來不像小孩子。」取得上風的東海將赫宰困在自己下方由上俯瞰著他。  
「是我美麗的伴侶。」濕軟光滑的舌頭對赫宰乳白色的胸口舔了一口。  
「也不要這樣舔我，會讓我想到小時候小芬幫我洗澡！！」赫宰再度抗議。  
「我們狼的舌頭沒辦法做這件事。」沒辦法梳理並把毛髮弄乾淨。貓咪的舌頭事看起來可愛，實際上被舔了則是粗糙的感覺。

環顧四周，赫宰發現昨晚換下的結婚禮服已經收起，出於尊重各族傳統的原因，昨天他和東海換了一套又一套的服飾。現在只剩下那頂鳳冠霞帔還擱在桌上。  
「我讓她們先別收回去。」東海沒繼續解釋留下它的原因。  
「你想要我再戴一次?」赫宰似乎是猜對了，更像大狗狗一點的東海瞧起尾巴歡快地跳下床去取冠。東海一離開，赫宰才突然有了自己沒穿衣服的實感，才剛套上上衣，東海搖著尾巴銜了鳳冠霞帔跳上床。  
好、好。赫宰應著丈夫興致高昂的請求，捧著冠就著鏡子戴上。看著自己裡的自己，赫宰想起昨天，他和東海接下了怎麼樣的重責大任。自此他要關注的，不再是自己族人的事情了。但他並沒有預想中的不安，只要東海和他彼此扶持到最後。  
「昨天不知道說了沒，東海啊…」赫宰跪坐著行了個禮。  
「從現在開始多多指教了，老公。」

 

因行禮而讓頭上的珠子和流蘇微微顫動的赫宰，令東海看得內心一動。  
「赫宰是我看過最漂亮的人了。」  
「能和赫宰結為永恆的伴侶，我很幸福。」東海知道實際的赫宰，不太習慣聽到永遠，但這對他很重要，是身為狼的本能，找尋著靈魂都能契合的親密伴侶，攜手共度一生直到死亡將彼此分開。  
「唔多謝，其實你也挺不賴的。」赫宰低下逐漸泛紅的臉頰。  
「毛茸茸的手感很好，我很喜歡…！！！呀，你幹嘛突然！！」  
對於赫宰看到自己變回人形的害羞反應，東海十分不解，說起來，赫宰從剛才都還是全裸的縮在自己懷裡。  
無視赫宰失措的嚷嚷（李東海你去拿東西至少要穿上褲子吧別這樣晃來晃去），東海取了醫藥箱，拿出額溫計。  
赫宰的體溫偏高，但基本上燒已經退了…  
所以，算是做點可以出汗運動的好時機？  
真的就是新娘子的樣子，東海看著赫宰滿臉通紅的取下鳳冠霞帔，自己動手為他解開睡衣釦子，因東海身上沒衣服可脫，雙手沒事可做而不知所措的模樣，又不禁情動。將赫宰抱進被褥間以防他再度著涼，又瞬即趴下讓他們下身貼合。  
因突來的刺激赫宰喉間發出了細微的單音。  
小貓咪。  
東海忍著沒說。  
儘管真的太貼切了  
包括後來慢慢挺入時，赫宰在他背上留下的痕跡。


End file.
